A Very Mellow Valentines Day
by TicTacStory
Summary: Ever wondered how Matt and Mello celebrate Valentine s day?


_**A/N Soo, for the people who have been reading my other stories, this will just show my "humoristic" side, anyway, the writing is crap since 70% of it is conversation, and this is just a random Valentine Special. Happy Valentines Day :3**_

_**Main Characters- Mello (Mihael Keehl) and Matt (Mail Jeevas)**_

_**Warning-This is mild Yaoi.**_

14th of February, just another day.

Matt opened the door to the hote him and Mello lived in (temporarily, that is).

"Melloooo!" Matt sang as he closed the door, the room was well, pretty.

Wooden floor, a couch a TV, a fridge and two beds, just enough for two guys.

"Meeeelloooo!" Matt squealed again as no one answered.

Mello, who was sitting on the couch enjoying his infamous chocolate, lift his head and rested it on the couch, his pretty head staring at Matt`s also pretty head.

"Yes? Matt?" He looked bored, and shut his eyes, making him look dead people had a whole chocolate bar in their mouth, that is.

Matt walked towards his friend and bent his head to see if he finally dropped dead thanks to the chocolate.

"Mello what you been doing here? it smells like weed, it smells funny" Matt grabbed the chocolate from Mello`s mouth and cracked,leaving a surprised Mello with just a tiny peice of chocolate in his mouth.

Mello finally swallowed his chocolate and rested one arm on his knee, and put the other arm on the couch "Pot, your kettle,its black" his eyes were still closed.

Matt huffed and was about to say something, Mello however interrupted him.

"And you better stand straight, unless you want to bite your tongue, also, I dont like the smell of cigarettes soo near my mouth, I thought you were going to stop smoking" He finally opened his eyes and blinked a few times, thinking if he should beat the living daylight out of Matt for stealing his chocolate, his mouth just a bit too near to his, and that he didnt stop smoking like he he should just ignore all that or if he should, gasp, grab Matt`s pretty face and kiss him all over the place, and I dont just mean his lips.

I think the second choice would be best.

Unless, you know, you are a deluded fangirl.

Matt politely did as Mello said, and stood straight, however annoyed.

"Mello, the day I stop smoking is the day you and I get married"

This caused Mello to nearly choke on his non-existent chocolate.

Matt walked infront of the couch and pushed Mello horizontally on the bed, taking advantage of his current state. "Jeez Mello, dont you know how to joke anymore?"

"That is no joke. And your breath still smells like those cigarettes, go brush your teeth or something, or even better, stick the toothbrush up-"

"Damn Mello, who ate YOUR breakfast this morning?"

"Go"

"You are pretty stupid you know that?"

"Go"

"You know what you need? a girlfriend."

"Go"

"I saw we go to that party that chick who totally has a crush on you-"

"Go"

"Invited us to, but you know, if you two actually ended up together, she would look like the man and you like the girl, no, really, Mello, you might be stronger than me and everything, but ever thought of cutting your hair? and you know, maybe wear some clothes that actually cover your full body and less Gay Gaga-go-happy style because,Yellow Mello, no offence but-"

_Yellow Mello?_

"GO!" Mello kicked Matt, and gave him the evil eye. Mello can be very scary if he wants, just saying.

And as any right thinking person would do, Matt inmediatly jumped in the bathroom, fearing the consequences of a angry Mello.

About ten minutes passed, and Matt had gone in the shower meanwhile Mello was peacefully watching tv, "Paris New Best Friend" to be just when Mello thougth that Matt calmed down, alas, he started again.

"Melloooo!"

Mello sighed, and ignored his friend.

"MELLOOO!"

Mello tried concentrating on the girl who was sexy dancing with a guy who looked a awfull lot like Matt.

"YELLOOOOW MEEEELLOOO!"

Mello was just getting over the fact that a girl would actually shove her boobs up the camera when Matt cried again.

"ME-ME-ME-ME-MELLO OUCH!"

After a loud "Badump!" a half naked (no, really, he was just wearing his boxers) Matt stumbled out of the bathroom, and was startled when he saw his best friend watching something like Paris Hilton`s new best friend.

"What happened to your head?" said Mello, not parting his gaze from the guy who looked scarily alot like his friend, who, at this point, was striping naked.

Matt frowned. "Euh, while im fully aware that you were second in Wammy`s, how the hell do you know I hit my head against the wall if you are looking soo intensly at the screen"

"Duh, I could hear your squeal, like a girl, for that , you really are a clumsy dumbass"

"Also, why are you being soo chipper? its not like you Matt"

By now, the girl who shoved her boobs up the screen was puking, and the wannabe-Matt looked like was having a seizure, even though he was just fast dancing.

"You REALLY need a girlfriend" Matt exclaimed, and jumped next to his friend.

"Mind staying out of my love life? and dont you have anyother place to go to? that girl you ran into a few days ago?"

Matt looked unconfortable "Oh, ehh she was from some cult and nearly forced me to join with her cause I needed to be cleansed, or something among those lines anyway"

"Wow Matt, you can even bring nuns on their knees, arent you going to hell now that you banged a nun?"

"that is NOT true"

"Right." Mello said unbelieveing.

Matt pinned Mello on the couch.

_He is half naked and on top of me, um hello, what the hell is he trying to do?_

"You see,Yellow Mello Mihael Keeh-"

"WHAT THE HELL STOP CALLING ME THAT AND HOW THE DAMNED HECK DO YOU REMEMBER MY FREAKING NAME"

"Well, Mihael Keehl isnt exacly a common name" Said Matt, surprisingly calm, considering the circumstances.

"Now, what I was saying, how many years has it been since you last even kissed someone?" Matt continued, and held both Mello`s head on the couch, altough Mello was fairly stronger than Matt, he didnt seem to mind the fact that Matt was half naked on top of him.

".I was in the mafia"

Matt looked at him questiongly.

"Soo what? you only blew shit up there anyway"

"There were ladies"

_Even if they hated me._

This caused Matt to fall of the couch.

"For that matter, there were blondes, you know, your type of girls" Mello finally sat straight and switched the TV off.

"WHAT? AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT OF TELLING YOUR FRIEND, SCRAP THAT, YOUR ONLY FRIEND? GET ME IN THERE RIGHT NOW"

"Unless you want to see me dead, I cant, just incase that nun brainwashed you, I blew the place up remember?"

Matt sighed.

"Stop sulking, you take women way too seriously" Mello fully recovered from the random pin-down of his friend and pulled out another bar of chocolate out of his pocket.

"Right, im going to go sleep, what a horrible day" Matt stood up and threw himself on the bed in the other room.

"Why? because I didnt tell you that there were whores in the mafia? grow up" Mello looked up the ceiling.

"That, and my DS broke, You are obviously not planning on giving my cigs back, Mello is being a bitch AND its valentines day"

Now it was Mello`s turn to be gobsmacked.

"Did you just say Valentines day? and what? why the hell would I give you your cigarettes back? you can die earlier and I actually care about you okay? another reason that I didnt tell you about the whores, I dont like seeing you get all depressed cause some chick two-timed on you..."

"...and remembered what happened on Valentines day a few years ago?"

Like hell Matt remembered, there was this lame-ass party going on on the beach, and all these lame-ass people were there, and those lame-ass people took advantage of dear Matt when he was drunk (his way of recovering from his sister`s death, you cant blame him really), and Matt actually ended up getting questioned by the police, if it wasnt for Mello saying what actually happened, Matt would still be in jail.

"Because, it IS valentines day, thats the reasons you should give my cigs back, and while I appreciate your worries and I am fully aware what happened back then, it was all thanks to myself, soo you really dont have to bother trying to fix everything"

Mello let out a grinn "Right."

There were a few minutes of silence in the room.

"GAH I CANT SLEEP" Matt finally cried.

Mello sighed and walked to the room, he observed the redhead trying to fix his DS, failing miserably.

Mello stood by the door, grinning epically.

"What? Dont bother helping or anyth-"

"Its lust, I tell you, Lust" Mello said.

"Uh Mello...what the he-"

Matt stopped in his sentece as he felt Mello`s lips on his, his tongue penetrating his mouth, his strong body pushing him horizontally on the bed, his beautiful hands pushing Matt`s hands in the bed, licking the saliva around Matt`s mouth, in the dark and lonely room.

Mello paused and whispered in Matt`s ear. "You are such a annoying brat you know dont you?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt exclaimed surprised, however pleased.

"Jesus Christ, am I or am I not in your debt for not telling you about the ladies? I cant give you your cigs back, but I can give you this" He licked Matt`s bare chest, huffing softly, taking the max out of every move he took.

"Mello, this is even more dangerous than smoking you know that dont you?"

"I am fully aware" Matt was moaning a bit while Mello was exploring his body, finally, Mello took of his own belt, with Matt`s body between his legs, both his knees on the bed.

Matt pushed Mello a little forward "Let me do that".

And with one move, with his mouth, he grabbed the belt with his teeth and threw it on the floor,

"Uhh-" Mello was was already bare chested, as he was about to take his trousers of completely, they were interrupted.

"Room service!" A slim blonde lady walked in the room with a chipper smile and high-pitch voice, when she saw the couple having their nice little Valentine night.

Well, she fainted.

She fainted just when Matt fell on the floor (soo what else is new?) and just two seconds after her nose was bleeding.

Who could blame her really?

Mello, frowned at the fainted lady, and was about to call the doctor, but first he looked over his half naked friend.

"Matt, you really are a clumsy dumbass, but I love you that way"

_**A/N That was the most pointless thing I have written in my life, apart from the scene where L and Light were drunk in my other story "Consequences Of Loving You" Which, by the way, is WAY better written than this one, and I must admit, me myself was nearly dying as I wrote the yaoi scenes, I was going to expand it more, but than I thougth "Maybe not" writing LxLight Yaoi is obviously more my thing xD Also, you sick sick fangirls, I make a story with MxM that actually has PLOT and you dont read, I make a pointless yaoi story (Sadistic Lover, another LxLiight ff) and you all read it. Oh well. x3**_

_**Please review, and I hope I did the characters justice.**_


End file.
